


Warrior Princess

by Shatterpath



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma gets to bond with dad over swordfighting practice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warrior Princess

**Author's Note:**

> For my bingo prompt of 'Warrior Princess'. This was a fun one to write. I'm enjoying this alternate universe I write most of these in. 
> 
> Written BEFORE second season!

"Son of a...!"

"Temper, temper," James taunted playfully while he danced away from Emma's angry swipe. Just out of sword reach, the blonde shook out her stinging, aching hands and tried to ignore the choked giggling of her unhelpful son. The lessons had seemed like a good idea at the time, after all killing that damn dragon-- this magic shit still took some effort to get her head around-- had to be some sort of fluke, right?

At the rate she was going, her success against Maleficent had indeed, been a fluke. Frankly, she sucked. Not for lack of dexterity, or genetic talent but because her temper kept getting the best of her. When David-- James, Emma reminded herself for the umpteenth time-- kept his damn mouth shut, she was actually quite good with the silvery length of deadly steel.

Thankfully for her temper tantrums, Emma and James had switched to wooden swords when she'd nearly lost a finger with a wild swing. Regina-- a changed woman with true love once again hers-- had quickly stanched the pouring blood and repaired the ravaged digit. The next day, a smirking August had handed over two expertly crafted wooden swords that matched the steel blades in shape and heft. Snow's livid glare had ensured that father and daughter would be barred from the shiny, deadly metal for the foreseeable future.

Wrestling her red-tinged temper down, Emma blew out several deep breaths and took up a classic defensive stance. Smiling with approval, James echoed it and they circled warily. Winded from laughter, Henry straightened up from where he had been slumped against his adoptive mother and watched with his usual fascination. All of the grownups in his life were not completely comfortable with his fascination of all aspects of fairy tale life-- including the dark ones-- but there was no denying that he needed to know how to take care of himself. 

Feinting, Emma willed James to take the bait, which he did, and she enjoyed the satisfaction of his grunt as the had wood rapped painfully across his ribs and spine.

"Good one, princess," he chuckled as he shook off the hit, walking around his defensive daughter with false casualness. The man really did move like a predator, graceful and deadly, a skill that Emma envied and tried to emulate. "You're starting to see that I’m right."

"Yes, yes, oh wise one," she snarked sarcastically, once more seeing if he would take the bait. If he believed that once more her temper was high, he might not take the lunge seriously and she may actually best him.

The rip of fabric and James' grunt of pain as they clashed together again signaled that Emma had indeed faked him out. 

Curled around his side on the ground, James really did look hurt, but Emma could not help but hesitate. 'Never trust an opponent,' he'd drilled into her. 'Even one that seems dead or incapacitated. My brother died that way.'

"Uncle, Emma," James finally wheezed. "You got me fair and square." To prove his point, he let go of the wooden sword and pushed it away with gloved fingertips. Only then did Emma give into her worry, kneeling to fuss over what could very well could be broken ribs.

"God, Snow's gonna kill me," she whined and made her father laugh, albeit a little painfully. 

"I've had worse."

It was inadvertently a loaded comment as Regina joined them, glowing hands pausing as she swallowed hard against the emotional pain she had caused so many. Far more forgiving then most, James nodded calmly and allowed his former enemy to soothe away the pain with magic she no longer used to hurt, but to heal.

"Guess that's it for today, huh?" Henry smiled hesitantly, not liking this part of warfare, seeing his beloved adults hurt, no matter how temporarily. Awkwardly, but with a subtle warmth, James patted Regina's leg and allowed Emma to haul him up by their clasped forearms. 

"Tell you what, son," the handsome prince grinned widely. "Grab your mother's sword and let's see how you do after watching. I'm still up for some drills."

Willingly, knowing the boy was in the best of hands, Emma handed over the wooden weapon and followed Regina back to the bench where they could curl up and watch. Even looking tiny and little scrawny next to James, Henry had clearly been paying attention and wielded the weapon with acceptable skill.

"Little shit's better at this than I am," Emma grumbled affectionately and Regina huffed in quiet humor.


End file.
